The Keeper's Adventures of Jumanji
The Keeper's Adventures of Jumanji is the eleventh episode of the sixth season of Chronicles of the Keepers. Plot In 1869, two boys bury a chest in a forest near Keene, New Hampshire. A century later in 1969, 12-year-old Alan Parrish flees from a group of bullies to the shoe factory owned by his father, Sam, where he meets his friend Carl Bentley, one of Sam's employees. When Alan accidentally damages a machine with a prototype sneaker, Carl hopes to present, Carl takes the blame and loses his job. Outside the factory, after the bullies beat up Alan and steal his bicycle, Alan follows the sound of tribal drumbeats to a construction site and finds the chest, containing a mysterious board game called Jumanji. Alan takes the game home and after an argument with his father about attending a boarding school, he decides to run away. However, his friend Sarah Whittle arrives to give his bike back. The two begin playing Jumanji. When the dice is rolled, the player's piece moves by itself and a cryptic message appears in a crystal ball in the center of the board. When Alan makes his first move, he is sucked into the game and bats chase Sarah out of the house. Twenty-six years later in 1995, Judy and Peter Shepherd move into the vacant Parrish house with their aunt Nora after losing their parents in a skiing accident in Canada. Judy and Peter hear Jumanji's drumbeats and play the game in the attic; they are attacked by giant mosquitoes and their kitchen is destroyed by a troop of monkeys. Afterward, they meet Rafiki, who is swinging from a chandelier in the dining room. After rolling a six, Peter brings Sean, Ben, Iron Fist, Rainbow Dash and Circe through a portal from where they and their friends were to Peter and Judy's world. Realizing that everything will be restored when the game ends, they continue playing despite the danger. Peter rolls a five, releasing both a lion and Alan, who is now an adult. Alan and Rafiki lock the lion in a bedroom, then heads to the old factory to find Alan's parents, now derelict. On the way, he meets Carl, who is now working as a police officer, and discovers that the town's economy was devastated by the factory's closure. In the factory, a homeless man reveals that Sam was distraught at Alan's disappearance and abandoned the business to search for him. Both his parents have since died. When the games pieces do not move when Judy rolls, Rafiki comes to a startling conclusion: its not Judy's turn. Alan realizes they are continuing the game he and Sarah started back in 1969, and now its Sarah's turn. They find Sarah, devastated by Alan's disappearance, and they are able to convince her to join them in finishing the game. Sarah's move releases fast-growing vines and a giant deadly man-eating "pod", which almost eats Peter. Alan rolls and releases a game hunter named Van Pelt and Sean's old enemy Dr. Facilier from another dimension. On Judy's next turn an animal stampede wrecks the house. Among other things after Peter saves the game at a stream while Alan gives a fish to a pelican, Peter gradually transforms into a monkey after trying to cheat while Alan is being arrested by Carl and Carl recognizes his old friend Alan before Alan can catch up with Peter, Sarah and Judy by handcuffing Carl to his car; Sean, his friends, Peter, Sarah and Judy battle Van Pelt and Dr. Facilier in a local department store before Alan shows up just in time; after Alan, Sarah, Judy and Peter discovered that the house is now a complete jungle and continued to play the game; a monsoon floods the house; two crocodiles attack the group; Alan is sucked into the floor by quicksand; an earthquake destroys the house; large venomous spiders attack them and Rainbow Dash is shot with a poisonous barb from a flower. Finally, Alan wins the game just as Van Pelt and Dr. Facilier corner him and tries to shoot him and Sarah; Van Pelt and all the game's other elements are then sucked back into the game. As Humungousaur, an angry Ben grabs Dr. Facilier and throws him into the whirlpool, imprisoning him in Jumanji. Alan and Sarah find themselves back in 1969 again as children, at the point when they began playing before the game started, but with full memories of later events. Alan reconciles with his father Sam and admits his responsibility for damaging the machine in the plant. Carl gets his job back, and Sam tells his son that he does not have to attend the boarding school, but he can still go to a regular school. Alan goes to look for Judy and Peter if they are still in the attic, but Sarah reminds him that it's 1969 and they had not even been born yet. The two chain up the Jumanji board and throw it into a river. Sarah kisses Alan, and they begin a romantic relationship. Meanwhile, Sean reappears and tries to tell Julian about Rainbow Dash, only to see her step out of the tent alive and well, with no memory of what happened. To this, Rafiki reveals himself and says "the Multiverse works in mysterious ways." In the present day, Alan and Sarah are now married and expecting their first child. Alan has taken over the shoe business, Carl still works in the factory as the plant supervisor, and Sam is retired, but still alive. Judy, Peter, and their parents meet with Alan and Sarah at a Christmas party, where Alan and Sarah offer the children's father a job in the shoe company. They convince them to cancel an upcoming skiing trip to Canada to which the children's parents agree with. Alan then notices Sean outside, who grins and gives him a thumbs up. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6